With The Choices We've Made
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: When Alyson said yes to the chipmunk of her dreams, she never imagined their wedding would cause her to cross paths with her uncle, Simon. After all Simon has done, will the Seville family accept him back? Or will his return cause more conflict?
1. Enough to Stay

**So I have a lot to say in this into mainly because there are so many characters. If you have not read**_** The Truth About Alyson, What Hurts The Most, **_**or **_**Moments of Reality **_**please do before you read this. It will be a lot less confusing. **

**The Chipmunks and Chipettes are in their mid-forties.**

**Alvin and Eleanor's kids: Maggie, Mitchell, and Alyson are eighteen. Vivian is sixteen, and learning to drive. Stacey is thirteen. Charity is ten. Hannah, Diane, and Olivia are nine. (born after the story) Elizabeth is seven. Samantha is four.**

**Mitchell is married. His wife, Jennifer is also eighteen and pregnant with their second child. Mitchell and Jennifer have a one-year-old son named Matthew.**

**Theodore and Jeanette only have one daughter Jessica, who is nine. **

**Patrick Sanderson (Alyson's fiancé) is eighteen-years-old as well.**

**000**

**Chapter One: Alyson deals with Simon coming back into her life. Danielle copes with the fact that Simon lied to her.**

**000000**

Alyson and Simon just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Neither could believe who they were seeing. They had both aged, Alyson with grace and Simon with alcohol, yet they still recognized each other.

Simon breathed deeply. _"She looks just like Brittany."_

"Alyson, are you alright?" asked Patrick.

Alyson shook herself out of the daze she'd fallen into. She smiled at Danielle, and pulled her into a hug. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Danielle stepped back and smiled. "Mom, Dad. This is my boyfriend David Miller."

Rose and Richard Sanderson smiled until they noticed their young daughter was gesturing towards a man who was obviously close to their age.

"Danielle Marie Sanderson," hissed Richard.

"Richard," whispered Rose, trying to calm her husband. "Let's not do this here."

Richard grumbled under his breath as he, Rose, Alyson, and Patrick walked towards the lobby. Simon and Danielle went to claim their baggage.

"You know that went better than I thought," said Danielle. She smiled, then noticed Simon seemed lost in thought. "David, are you alright?"

Simon cleared his throat. "You know, I'm not. Danielle there's something I need to tell you. I should have told you a long time ago."

**000 in the airport lobby 000**

Patrick could tell that something was bothering Alyson. He took her hand in his. "Aly, is everything alright?"

Alyson cleared her throat. "Do you remember me telling you about my uncle Simon?"

Patrick nodded. "What about him?"

Alyson sighed. "That was him."

"Who?"

"That guy with your sister."

"Are you sure? Dani said his name was David."

"I know my own family, Patrick. He obviously changed his name. I know that's him."

Patrick sighed and looked at Alyson curiously.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"It's not that, Alyson. I do believe you, it's just….It's a lot to take in," admitted Patrick.

Alyson sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"My family is so messed up."

Patrick smiled. "Hey their practically my family now too."

This made Alyson smile. Patrick always had a way of making Alyson feel better about things.

"Are you sure you still want to be a part of it?"

Patrick chuckled softly. "Alyson, I love you too much to let anyone get in the way of me marrying you. Besides I love your family."

Alyson hugged Patrick tightly. She lay her head against his chest. "Does that mean you'll go with me when I tell my parents Simon is back?"

**000 back with Simon and Danielle 000**

Danielle slumped in a chair after hearing what Simon had to say. "So all time you were lying to me?"

"No…I mean," Simon sighed, as he struggled for the words to say. "Danielle, when I told you I loved you that was the truth."

"If you love me then why couldn't you tell me about Alyson and all that happened?"

"I didn't want to lose you. I…I thought you would hate me if you knew the truth about my past."

"You should know me better than that!"

"I know, and I'm sorry," said Simon. He sat down next to Danielle. "If you don't want me here anymore I'll get on the next plane back east."

Danielle didn't answer Simon. She loved him, but she was so hurt. Simon assumed Danielle wanted him gone, so he started to walk away. Danielle spoke up.

"Do I call you still call you David or are you back to Simon now?"

Simon smiled. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

Danielle sighed. "It means I love you enough to think about it, but I'm not making any promises."

Danielle walked by Simon, brushing his shoulder. Simon managed to smile. He knew the worst was yet to come. He hadn't talked to his brothers or ex-wife in years. How would they react to his coming back? Would they believe he had changed?

**000000**

**So, there's chapter one. Simon will meet the rest of the family in the next chapter. How do you think Alvin and Brittany will react? REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	2. Remind Me Why I Love You

**I mentioned this in the last chapter, but just to remind you: The Chipmunks and Chipettes are in their mid-forties.**

**Alyson, the main character of this story is Alvin and Brittany's daughter (read **_**The Truth About Alyson**_**) she is eighteen-years-old as is her fiancé Patrick.**

**Alvin and Eleanor's kids: Maggie and Mitchell are eighteen. Vivian is sixteen, and learning to drive. Stacey is thirteen. Charity is ten. Hannah, Diane, and Olivia are nine. (born after the story) Elizabeth is seven. Samantha is four.**

**Mitchell is married. His wife, Jennifer is also eighteen and pregnant with their second child. Mitchell and Jennifer have a one-year-old son named Matthew.**

**Theodore and Jeanette only have one daughter Jessica, who is nine. **

**Chapter Two: Alvin is determined to protect Alyson and Brittany from Simon. Eleanor questions the strength of her relationship with Alvin.**

**00000**

"I can't thank you enough for helping me plan this," said Brittany, as she and Eleanor looked through yet another wedding book.

"No problem. After all Alyson is my stepdaughter and my niece," said Eleanor. She smiled. "Besides I have nine daughters. I need to learn how to plan a wedding."

Brittany laughed. "Well, I only have one, and I want everything to be perfect for her."

"Well, you've been married twice. You should be an expert at this by now," said Alvin, coming into the kitchen. He kissed Eleanor on the cheek and sat down with his wife and sister-in-law.

"Very funny, Alvin," scoffed Brittany.

Brittany's second marriage had ended in divorce the year before. It wasn't that the couple hadn't gotten along. In fact they were still friend. Paul just wanted different things, and Brittany had jumped too quickly with her feelings. Since then she had gone back to using her maiden name.

Brittany sighed. "I just hope everything works out for Alyson. Seeing her mother have two failed marriages cannot be encouraging."

"Well, what about her father?" asked Alvin. He placed is arm around Eleanor and nuzzled his face against her neck. He kissed Eleanor's cheek and smiled. "I think our marriage has turned out just fine."

"Well, 'dad' have you forgotten all the times you came home drunk, and the fact that you cheated on me to conceive the daughter in question?" inquired Eleanor.

"That was years ago. I've been a good husband since then," said Alvin. He gave Eleanor a curious look. "Haven't I?"

Eleanor sighed, as if she were frustrated. "Yes, Alvin, you've been a very good husband."

Just then Alyson and Patrick came in. Alyson greeted her parents and stepmother with hugs.

Patrick cleared his throat. "Hello, Mr. Seville and Mrs. Seville. Ms. Miller."

"You don't have to be so formal with us, Patrick," said Brittany.

Patrick nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Mom, Dad, Aunt Eleanor, there's something I need to tell you guys," said Alyson slowly.

"Last time someone said, 'Dad there's something I need to tell you' I became a grandfather," said Alvin.

"Well, it's not that I can assure you," said Patrick. He was actually comfortable around Alvin, but now he had never been more terrified of his future father-in-law.

"What's wrong, Aly?" asked Eleanor.

"When went to the airport to pick up Patrick's sister she had her boyfriend with her….her much older boyfriend," said Alyson. She sighed, not wanting to continue.

"Alyson Kathleen Seville, tell me what's wrong," said Brittany.

Patrick stepped up to tell his in-laws the truth. "Alyson recognized him. It's Simon."

Alvin's eyes widened. "Alyson is that true?"

Alyson nodded confirming everyone's fears.

"He's dating your sister now?" Eleanor asked Patrick. "How'd he even meet her?"

"I don't know," said Patrick. "I do know he has changed his name to David Miller."

"After Grandpa and Nana," said Alyson. She rolled her eyes. "How imaginative!"

Alvin cleared his throat. "Speaking of your grandfather I think you should let him know."

Alyson nodded and she and Patrick left. Eleanor, Alvin, and Brittany sat there for a moment in silence. They hadn't seen or heard from Simon in years. Now he was back.

"This cannot be happening," sighed Brittany, she was on the verge of tears.

"Everything's going to be fine, Brittany," said Alvin, reaching over to comfort her. He stroked her shoulder. "I'm not going to let Simon near you or our daughter ever again."

Eleanor felt very uncomfortable watching Alvin with Brittany. She knew that Alvin and Brittany had a close connection because of Alyson. Eleanor loved Alyson as much as she did her own children. She knew that the circumstances surrounding Alyson's conception were not her fault. Eleanor fully blamed Brittany and Alvin. She hid her hurt and anger a little too well. No one, not even Alvin, knew how long it had all been building up.

**000**** the next day with Simon and Danielle 000**

"Your parents hate me," sighed Simon, as he and Danielle came back to their hotel room after having dinner with Rose and Richard.

"They do not hate you. They're just a little shocked," said Danielle. She looked down at her cellphone and mumbled. "You should just be thankful I don't hate you."

Simon heard Danielle. "Listen, you need to tell me right now if you want me here or not. We had sex last night and you seemed fine. Now you're being spiteful."

"I'm sorry. I'm still taking all this in."

"I know that. Is there anything that I could explain to you that would maybe make things better?"

Danielle sighed. "Why did you leave? Couldn't you and Brittany have worked things out like your brother and his wife?"

"I was so angry. I didn't want to be near any of them, and anyway Eleanor and Alvin only worked things out because Eleanor found out she was pregnant again."

"Didn't you love Alyson?"

"Yes. I loved her very much," said Simon. He sighed heavily. "I raised her as my own for nine years. Had she not gotten sick, I….I doubt I would have ever found out the truth."

"Do you wish that you hadn't?"

"I'll be honest. There are times that I do wish things were back to the way they were, but meeting….falling in love with you was all worth it."

Danielle smiled. She leaned and kissed Simon on the lips. Their kiss became more and more passionate. Simon picked Danielle up and placed her on the bed.

"You are mine. Now and forever," said Simon.

**000 at Alvin and Eleanor's house 000**

"Vivie, with you tell your sisters that supper is ready?" asked Alvin.

Vivian groaned as if it were the end of the world. She walked to the stairs and called up to her siblings. "Dad says get your butts down here and eat."

"Young lady," groaned Alvin.

"What? I did what you told me to do," said Vivian, rolling her eyes.

Alvin and Eleanor's seven younger daughters came bounding down the stairs. Stacey had her earbuds in and her little green iPod tucked in her pocket. Charity was bouncing a soccer ball from one knee to the other. Elizabeth was playing a game on Alvin's iPhone. Samantha had her little arms full of dolls. Olivia was doing cartwheels and Diane and Hannah were fighting over a set of pompoms.

"Girls, please!" groaned Alvin. He sighed regaining his composure. "Now we are going to sit down and have a nice family meal. All toys on the couch. You may get them after we eat."

The girls sighed and did as they were told. They could tell something was bothering their parents. Stacey and Vivian had been old enough to remember Simon, but the younger ones did not. Alvin and Eleanor sat down with them after dinner to explain what was happening.

"So Uncle Simon's girlfriend's brother is marrying Alyson?" asked Stacey.

"How is that even possible?" asked Vivian.

"It's long and complicated," said Alvin. "The main point is he is back here in Los Angeles for the wedding."

"And you're just going to let him come?" asked Stacey in disbelief.

"That will be up to Alyson and Patrick," said Eleanor.

Alvin looked at Eleanor. He was shocked by what he just heard. "Eleanor, Brittany and I have already discussed that. I think she and I should decide what is best for our daughter."

"She is my stepdaughter, Alvin. I've been helping you raise her."

"Look, Eleanor when one of our daughters gets married then you can decide these things. Alyson is my daughter with Brittany. Brittany and I are her mother and father and therefore she and I will make these decisions!"

Eleanor stood up, not doing a very good job of hiding how upset she was. "Girls go get ready for bed."

Stacey and Vivian got up and went to their bedrooms leaving their parents alone.

"What's wrong, Eleanor?" asked Alvin.

"What's wrong? How can you not know?" asked Eleanor. "I am constantly reminded of how you and Brittany have his perfect little baby girl together. You have nine other daughters Alvin. Don't forget that."

Alvin caught Eleanor's arm as she started to walk away. "I am sorry, Eleanor. You know that I love you and our son and daughters. I understand why you are upset."

"I don't think you do," said Eleanor.

"Alyson is a constant reminder of how stupid I was when I was younger. I will always regret cheating on you with Brittany. As much as we both love Alyson, Brittany and I regret that night."

Eleanor touched Alvin's cheek with the back of her hand. Then she slapped him as hard as she could.

"I deserved that," groaned Alvin, rubbing his jaw.

"I've been holding that in almost ten years now," said Eleanor.

"Anything else?"

Eleanor shook her head. "No, that was it."

"What happened to us?" asked Alvin. "We use to have such a strong bond and now I'm afraid we're falling apart."

"I love you, Alvin. I am not going to ask for divorce or leave you," said Eleanor. "If anything I'll fake a smile and tough it out."

"I don't want you to fake anything. If you're not happy then tell me."

"I told you that I loved you. Isn't that enough."

"I know that you love me, but are you happy?"

"I am," said Eleanor, staring into Alvin's eyes. She turned to go up to their bedroom. "Don't be too long ok."

Alvin stood there for a moment just thinking. He loved Eleanor and their children more than anyone could imagine, but he loved Alyson too. As Alyson's mother, Brittany had a closeness to Alvin as well. It was all too confusing for someone as tired as Alvin to think out.

"I hope Patrick knows what he is getting into."

**000000 **

**There it is. REVIEW! be honest but nice.**


	3. Can't Go Back

**My flash drive with all my stories on it got damaged somehow and now I can't use it. I lost EVERYTHING, so I'm having to rewrite the almost completed chapters and even some one-shots I had yet to upload. I'm sorry for taking so long to update.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: Alvin and Eleanor's oldest children in this chapter. Maggie and Mitchell are eighteen. Mitchell's wife, Jennifer is their age as well. Jennifer is also pregnant, and she and Mitchell have a one-year-old son named Matthew. **

**Also Theodore and Jeanette's only daughter Jessica will be in this chapter.**

**Chapter Three: Everyone is worried about Mitchell. Brittany tries too hard to make Alyson's wedding perfect. Simon's presence causes conflict for the rest of the Seville family.**

**000000**

"Why don't you just leave him, Jen?" asked Maggie, as she helped her sister-in-law fold clothes.

Jennifer glanced over at Mitchell, who was passed out drunk on the couch. "I love him, Mags. Besides he needs me to take care of him."

"You should be worrying about yourself and my nephews!"

"I'll be fine. This baby isn't coming for at least another week…maybe even two. Even when he does get here I'll still be fine. So will Matthew."

Maggie sighed. "How long do you think they will believe the 'Daddy's just napping' lie?"

"I know Mitchell is sleeping off his habits most of the time but…well, believe it or not he is a good father. He loves Matthew and is really excited about having another baby."

Before Maggie could argue her point there was a knock at the door. Maggie went to answer it. It was her boyfriend, and brother's best friend Justin.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bug us?" asked Maggie, in a joking tone.

"I've been coming to your house almost every day since middle school. You think you'd be use to it by now," laughed Justin. He gave Maggie a tender kiss on the lips.

The story of Maggie, Mitchell, Justin and Jennifer was an ever-twisting one. In high school Mitchell and Justin both liked Jennifer, but Mitchell won out. Justin then started dating Maggie. However Justin, even after seeing their wedding, could not let his feelings for Jennifer go.

Justin made his way on into the small apartment, which was located above Alvin and Eleanor's garage. He smiled at Matthew, who was playing on the floor with blocks.

"How are you feeling Jennifer?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Jennifer.

"Is your husband ready for work?" asked Justin.

"What do you think?" scoffed Maggie.

"He's not feeling well this morning," lied Jennifer.

Justin sighed and tried to wake Mitchell up. He shook Mitchell's shoulders. "Come on. Up! Up! Up!"

Mitchell mumbled incoherently and slowly raised his head. "What?"

"It's time for work," replied Justin.

Mitchell groaned. "Not for me it isn't."

"Do you want to get fired?" snapped Maggie.

"She's right, Mitch. You're missing too many days."

"So, I'll find something else. Right now I just want to be left alone."

Matthew toddled over to Mitchell, holding out a book. "Daddy!"

"Not now buddy," groaned Mitchell. "Daddy will read to you later."

Maggie and Justin looked at each other. They didn't understand how someone who seemed to have such a perfect life could take it for granted and drink it all away.

**000 with Alyson, Eleanor, Maggie, and Brittany 000**

"Oh, Alyson this dress looks so perfect on you!" squealed Brittany.

Alyson smiled weakly. "But Mom this is nothing like I wanted. You told them to fit the wrong one."

"Well, that other one just didn't do you justice."

"You mean the one I picked out," mumbled Alyson.

"Hey, at least you don't look like Princess Peach threw up on you," hissed Maggie, stuggling to stand in an over-the-top pink dress.

Alyson sighed heavily. She felt like crying. Brittany had been controlling most of the wedding planning; only allowing Alyson a few inputs here and there.

"I'm going to go look for a veil to go with this," said Brittany. She squealed with glee as she ran off to the back of the store.

"I'm going to go change out of this awful, no offense Al, thing," said Maggie.

"None taken," assured Alyson. "This is nowhere near what I wanted for to wear."

Maggie lifted the hoopskirt and trudged to the dressing room.

"Be patient with your mother," said Eleanor, seeing how frustrated Alyson was.

"I just don't get why she won't let me have what I want. I mean, I don't want to sound like a brat, but this is my wedding day," sighed Alyson and she flopped down on the couch next to Eleanor. "She's had two weddings of her own. I plan on this being my one and only."

Eleanor gently hugged Alyson. "You are her only daughter. She only wants to make sure everything is perfect for you."

"I know, but she's driving me crazy! Will you talk to her for me, Aunt Eleanor? You're her sister. She'll listen to you."

"I can try," said Eleanor. She smiled at Alyson. "But you know at the end of the day all that matters is that you are marrying someone that you love. Patrick is a great guy."

Alyson smiled. "Do you think that my marriage will be as strong as yours and my dad's? You've been through a lot together."

"That we have," said Eleanor weakly.

Alyson looked away for a moment. "I'm sorry for all I've put you through."

"None of that was your fault," said Eleanor. "Even before we found out you were Alvin's daughter he and I had survived a lot."

This statement made Alyson think, and gave her the courage to ask her next question. "Did Dad drink as much as Mitchell does?"

Eleanor nodded. "Only Alvin stopped when he found out he was going to be a father."

Alyson let out a heavy sigh. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course my dear."

"Jennifer knew that part of Dad's story and got pregnant with Matthew on purpose."

Eleanor covered her mouth as she gasped. "Is that really true?"

Alyson nodded. "She told me it herself. Jennifer loves Mitchell so much. She's worried about his health and so am I."

Eleanor blinked back tears. "If it weren't for Jennifer and Matthew we would have kicked Mitchell out by now. I know this is going to sound horrible but I wish she would just leave him. Maybe that would open his eyes. It would at least be a better environment for my grandkids."

"I don't see that happening."

Eleanor sighed. "Neither do I."

"Ok!" said Brittany cheerfully, coming back to her daughter and sister. She presented them with two veils that were no where near Alyson's taste. "What do you think of these?"

Alyson winced. "Uh, Mom, they're….."

"Brittany," interrupted Eleanor, much to Alyson's relief. "Why don't we take a little break from shopping."

"That's an awesome idea," said Maggie, coming back to the couch in front of the mirrors.

Brittany was a tad confused, but agreed. "Ok, so what are you in the mood…."

"Chinese!" interrupted Maggie.

"Alright then let's go," said Brittany.

"Just let me change," laughed Alyson, reaching for Maggie to help her up. "Will you wait with me Mags?"

"Yeah, sure," said Maggie.

As Maggie helped Alyson with her dress, Alyson asked. "You haven't told your mom yet have you?"

Maggie sighed. "I haven't even told Justin."

"Well, you need to!"

"Aly, this is your wedding. I don't want to do anything to upstage you."

Alyson sighed. "Well, promise me you will at least tell him."

"I promise."

**000 at work with Justin 000**

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Stuart?" asked Justin, peering into his bosses office.

Mr. Stuart cleared his throat. "Yes. Please come in. Sit down."

Justin did as he was told. He was worried because he had never been asked to Mr. Stuart's office before.

"You don't have to worry son. This isn't about you," assured Mr. Stuart. "It's about your friend Mitchell."

Justin's heart dropped.

"I gave him a chance because you spoke so highly of him, but he has proven that he is not capable of handling this job."

Justin sighed. "Please Mr. Stuart. I know Mitchell has some issues, but you can't fire him. His wife is going to have a baby soon and they already have a toddler. Please Mr. Stuart. Give him one more chance."

Mr. Stuart sighed heavily. "Fine. He has one more chance to prove himself, but if things aren't better by this time next week he is out of here."

Justin nodded. "Yes sir. Thank you so much."

"That'll be all," said Mr. Stuart, getting up to show Justin out of his office.

"You won't regret giving Mitchell a second chance," assured Justin.

"I hope not," stated Mr. Stuart coolly.

**000 with Mitchell and Jennifer 000**

"Sweetheart, are you ready? We're going to be late for Alyson's dinner," shouted Jennifer, from the living room.

"I'll be there in a minute," replied Mitchell, who was in his bedroom. Mitchell looked back to make sure neither his wife nor son were looking. He pulled a bottle of vodka from his bedside table and gulped half of it down.

Jennifer didn't like for Mitchell to keep any alcohol in the house, but he did it anyway. Mitchell was underage, but because he was a chipmunk could easily pass for much older. In fact he used Alvin's driver's license to buy drinks.

"Mitchell, did you hear me?" asked Jenifer.

"I said I was coming!" snapped Mitchell, a little more harshly than he meant. He stood up, managing to keep his balance. He placed the bottle in his coat pocket for later. Mitchell had been drinking most of the day and stumbled a bit as he came into the living room.

Jennifer sighed, grapping her keys off the table. "Let's go."

"No, let me drive."

"Mitchell…."

"I've driven myself home when I was a lot drunker than this."

"Please, not tonight."

Mitchell huffed and went out to their car, while Jenifer struggled to get Matthew by herself. Her round, pregnant belly did not make this task easy. It was times like these that Jennifer considered leaving, but shortly after felt horrible.

"_You two made a life commitment. You can make it. You love Mitchell."_

Jennifer kept up the hope that Mitchell would one day stop and be a family man like Alvin did.

Unlike his father though, Mitchell had no desire to stop. He enjoyed his party lifestyle. He saw nothing wrong with it considering that no matter how drunk he got, he was always sexually faithful to Jennifer. He loved her to no end and would never even consider cheating on her. Mitchell also loved his son. It did hurt him that he was not the sort of father his son deserved, and no matter how much he tried he could not drink that pain away.

**000 at the restaurant 000**

Theodore closed his restaurant that night to have a private party for Alyson and Patrick. His restaurant would also be catering the wedding free of charge as a gift to his niece. Theodore's daughter, Jessica would be a flower girl along with her cousin, Charity.

"Well, go tomorrow and get the girls in their dresses," announced Brittany, concerning her young nieces.

"How come Maggie got to try on her dress today?" asked Vivian, who was also a bridesmaid.

"Because the world is a cruel dark place," groaned Maggie. She jokingly hugged herself and shivered. "So much pink!"

Alyson smirked. "Well, you and I both know my favorite color is yellow, but Mom thought pink would be best."

"Why don't you just stand up to her?" asked Stacey. She would be Alyson's third and final bridesmaid.

"I wish I could, Stacey. I just don't want to disrespect her."

"Well, unless you want to have regrets you should do it," said Justin.

Meanwhile at the other end of the room, Alvin was watching his only son his hiding in the corner, downing a bottle of vodka. He had never been so angry or so ashamed.

"Alvin," said Eleanor, placing her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Alvin looked up at Eleanor. "I've failed you, Elle. I've been a sorry-excuse-for-a-husband and…"

"Hold it right there. You are a great husband," said Eleanor. She looked up and saw Mitchell. "You know it's not your fault he drinks."

"Well, where else did he pick up those traits, Eleanor?"

"It's nothing that you've done Alvin. This is what he chose to do."

"Um, I hate to interrupt you sir, but I think there's something you should know," said Patrick cautiously. Alyson was by his side.

"What is it, Patrick?" asked Alvin.

"My sister just called and…."

Suddenly the room went silent as Danielle and Simon walked in together. Anger and hatred took over the love and laughter that had filled the room just minutes before.

"Everyone, this is my sister Danielle," squeaked Patrick, hoping to break the ice.

Simon sauntered over to Alvin and Eleanor. He took Eleanor's hand and kissed it. "Looking beautiful as ever, Eleanor."

"Touch my wife again and I'll kill you," growled Alvin, pulling Eleanor closer to him.

"Someone's a bit grumpy," laughed Simon.

"Someone's a bit drunk," said Eleanor, pushing Simon away from her.

Simon chuckled and tilted his head toward Alvin. "And I thought you went for the drunk type."

"You know Alvin hasn't had a drink in years!" said Theodore, in Alvin's defense.

Simon looked over at Mitchell. "No, but I see my nephew has taken over as the family drunk. You must be so proud."

"Please stop it!" cried Alyson. Seeing no one was listening to her she ran off. Maggie and Patrick followed her.

Just then Brittany came in from the kitchen with Jeanette. "What is going….Simon?"

"Hey, Brittany," laughed Simon, throwing his arm around Danielle. "Long time no see."

"Yes, and it's been wonderful without you," scoffed Brittany.

"Well, it is just great to see you've all remained such good friends," said Simon, his words dripping with spite. "You'd better watch it Theodore. Alvin will be going after Jeanette next!"

"Simon, that's enough," said Danielle softly.

"Oh, come on Danielle! You know if your parents were here we'd be arguing with them too," said Simon.

Danielle sighed. "Well maybe we should go before they get her. I'm sorry. He's been drinking and there's no talking to him when he's drunk."

"I know that feeling," said Jennifer slowly.

"Was thas sappos t'mean?" slurred Mitchell, stumbling back to his wife.

"It doesn't mean anything," said Jennifer, beginning to cry.

Justin was about to place his hand on Jennifer's shoulder to comfort her, but Mitchell pulled her towards himself.

"Pl…plesh don do tha…," frowned Mitchell, wiping the tears off Jennifer's cheeks. "It hurs me wen you cr..cry."

"_No it doesn't! I don't think you can honestly say you care about me!"_ thought Jennifer. She wanted to scream it in his face. She played the role of the silent, submissive wife so well, she'd convinced herself that was all she could do.

Just then Patrick's parents arrived. Richard was extremely displeased to see Simon there. Rose grabbed her husband's arm to calm him done but he jerked out of her grip.

"We were just leaving, Daddy," said Danielle, pulling Simon towards the door.

"Where are Patrick and Alyson?" asked Rose, hoping it would change the subject.

"Aly was upset and she went to the back," said Jessica. "Patrick and Maggie followed her."

"This is a disaster," whispered Jeanette.

"I'm going to check on my daughter," announced Alvin, getting up. He glared at Simon. "You have no right to be here."

"I have as much right to see my niece as Theodore does," said Simon.

She looked at Simon. "Now do us all a favor and get out."

"And this time don't come back," added Alvin.

"You really had better go," said Rose, weakly. "Simon presence is only going to cause conflict."

"Well, if he goes then I'm going too!" said Danielle angrily.

"Please! You're all only going to make things worse," said Eleanor. She sighed. "Why don't we just ask Alyson what she wants for a change?"

"Eleanor, Alyson is my daughter and I know what's best for her," said Brittany.

"I never said she wasn't your daughter. You and Alvin just don't consider how she feels about anything," said Eleanor, before she even realized.

Brittany huffed. "You have nine beautiful daughters, a good son, and a wonderful husband. Alyson is all I have. I'd give anything if I didn't have to share that aspect of Alvin with you. I even wish she really were Simon's."

"Do you mean that Brittany?" asked Simon.

"My world would be far less complicated if that were true, so yes," replied Brittany. "I'd have no reason to hate you then."

Danielle saw the way Brittany and Simon looked at each other. She pulled on Simon's arm. "We really should go now before we cause any more trouble."

"Wait!" called Alyson, coming back to her family. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I want you at my wedding."

**000000**

**So, there it is? Interesting to you I hope. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	4. Speak Now

**Chapter Four: The family argues over Alyson's decision, causing Alyson to make a more drastic one. **

**000000**

The days that followed her like World War III for the Seville and Sanderson families. Rose tried to calm Richard, as Eleanor tried to calm Alvin and Brittany. Poor Alyson and Patrick were stuck in the middle of it all.

"Why won't they just stop for five minutes and think of us?" cried Alyson. She looked at Patrick who seemed rather collective about the whole situation. "Why aren't you upset? They are ruining our wedding."

"Aly, I don't care about them. What they do is none of my concern. All that matters to me is that you are my bride and I love you. If we have to elope I am going to marry you!"

"Awe, Patrick," said Alyson. She fell into his arms and kissed his lips. Alyson pressed her nose against Patrick's and smiled. "Do you want to….?

Patrick sighed. "More than anything, but I thought you said we were going to wait until our wedding night."

Alyson pushed him away. "You're no fun."

Patrick chuckled. "We only have a week. I have no doubt you will be worth the wait."

Alyson smiled and settled back against Patrick's chest. He complied by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"I can't wait to be able to call you my wife," said Patrick.

"We'll have as many kids as Dad and Aunt Eleanor have!" declared Alyson.

"If that's what you want," said Patrick, kissing Alyson's cheek.

Alyson's eyes widened and she turned around. "You would seriously have that many kids with me?"

Patrick nodded. "Of course! We could have even more if you wanted. My only wish is to make you happy."

"Is that so?" asked Alyson. "Well, do you know what would make me very happy?"

Patrick smirked and cupped Alyson's chin to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch Alyson spoke.

"Would you please talk to my dad for me? Maybe you could convince him to forgive Simon, or at least agree to a temporary ceasefire."

"Alyson, I can't talk to your father like that!"

"Why are you so afraid of him?" asked Alyson.

"I am not afraid of him. I just have a lot of respect for him," said Patrick. "He gave me my job and now he's giving me his daughter."

Alyson sighed. "You really sound like someone from _The Tudors_ with all that 'giving me his daughter' talk. I chose you Patrick. And on that note I can promise you Daddy is not going to behead you if you ask this."

"I don't know Sweetheart."

"You can just tell him I'm the one who told you to do it."

"That makes me sound like a total wimp! Why don't you just ask him? Aren't you his 'little princess' or something?"

"No I'm his 'Aly-Kat'. Stacey is his 'little princess'."

"Well, whatever he calls you, you're his daughter. I know that deep down your happiness is the only thing he cares about."

Alyson crossed her arms. "Fine then. I'll do it, but I won't talk to Dad. I'll go to a power higher than him."

**000 later that day 000**

"I've caused you more trouble, haven't I," sighed Alyson.

"No, Sweetie. Of course not," assured Eleanor. "Your dad is just being stubborn."

"All I said was I wanted my future husband's sister and her boyfriend at my wedding. So, that boyfriend happens to be Uncle Simon. It's been ten years. I think it's time to reconcile."

"I agree, but getting them to do it will be hard."

"They'll be fighting down the aisle," said Alyson. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "They can't even set their differences aside for just one day."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better my wedding didn't turn out so great either."

"What happened?"

"Your father showed up wasted and instead of saying 'I do' he threw up on the minister,"

said Eleanor. She gave a bitter chuckle. "I couldn't even tell myself I was marrying a great guy, just that somehow I loved him."

"Maybe you should give that speech to Jennifer and Mitchell. I don't think he realizes just how much he's hurting his wife or the rest of his family for that matter."

"I know he doesn't," said Eleanor. "I'm beginning to worry he never will."

"There is so much going on in our family right now. All this wedding drama, Mitchell's issues, and now Maggie…." Alyson stopped, realizing she was about to reveal her sisters secret.

"Alyson, is there something I should know about my daughter?"

"And which daughter would that be?" asked Alyson with a nervous laugh.

Eleanor sighed. "Alyson, is something wrong with Maggie?"

"No. She's fine, but I think she should be the one to tell you," said Alyson. "That is if she's even told Justin yet."

Eleanor's eyes widened. "Is Maggie pregnant?"

"You didn't hear it from me," said Alyson throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Who all knows about this?"

"Just me, you, and Maggie."

"How far along his she, and why hasn't she told anyone yet?"

"About a month, and she wanted to wait until after my wedding."

"Well, that doesn't explain why she hasn't told Justin yet. If it's his child he deserves to know."

"I think Maggie is afraid that he will feel obligated to marry her."

"They've been dating since high school. Doesn't she want to marry him?"

Alyson shrugged. "I guess so. Maybe she's just afraid of getting married so young."

"Alyson, I've been married to your father over twenty years now. He gets that same look in his eye when he's trying to keep something from me."

Alyson sighed. "When we first met Jennifer both Mitchell and Justin had a crush on her, but Mitchell got to her first. I know that Justin loves Maggie but it's very obvious that he still has feelings for Jennifer. Even Maggie has noticed it."

"But they seem so in love."

"So did Mom and Simon," sighed Alyson.

Eleanor rubbed her stepdaughter's back and sighed. Their family was taking on so much at once.

**000 with Maggie and Justin 000**

Maggie kissed Justin passionately on the lips, as he tried to get out of bed.

"Sweetheart, I….I have to go back to work," said Justin, slowly pulling away. "I only get an hour lunch."

Maggie successfully pulled Justin back on top of her. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Justin, smiling down at Maggie. "You know you look extra beautiful."

"Awe, Justin."

"I mean it. There's something about you lately."

Maggie blushed. She wanted to tell Justin about their baby, but it wasn't the right time. Then again it never would be. She would always find some excuse not to tell him.

Justin slid off the bed and began to get dressed again.

"J…Justin?" said Maggie weakly.

"Yeah?" asked Justin.

Maggie cleared her throat. "Be safe."

Justin smiled. "We'll pick up where we left off when I get home tonight."

Maggie smiled. _"I'll tell him then."_

Justin left his house and decided to stop by Mitchell's apartment. He knew that his friend was going to get fired if he didn't at least attempt to go to work. Justin was also afraid of getting fired himself for covering for Mitchell.

**000 in Mitchell and Jennifer's apartment 000**

Jennifer sighed as she sat down on the couch. Her feet were swollen and she needed to be resting, but there was so much that needed to be done around the house. She refused to let her in-laws or her own family help out. She wanted to prove she was a responsible adult. Mitchell's constant drunken state didn't help her at all.

Jennifer's moment of peace was interrupted by little Matthew waking up from his nap with a frightened cry.

"Jennifer! I'm trying to sleep," snapped Mitchell angrily. He was suffering from a massive headache as a result of drinking all night. "Can't you make him shut up?"

Jennifer struggled to get up. She slowly picked Matthew up out of his crib. "He can't help it. All babies cry."

Mitchell grumbled, as he trudged into the living room. "Yes, and now we're about to have another one disrupting our house."

"I didn't get pregnant on my own, Mitchell! You had a major part in that."

"Well, in my defense I didn't intend to get your pregnant either time. I should sue that faulty condom company."

"Don't you love our son?"

"Of course I do! Matthew is my pride. He's the best, if not the only, good thing I've done in my life," stated Mitchell, rather soberly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mitchell went to answer it.

"Justin? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would give you one more chance to come to work with me," replied Justin.

Mitchell winced. "Not today. I just don't think I can make it."

Justin sighed. "Our boss has been very lenient. He says he's going to fire you if you don't clean up our act."

"So let him fire me. I'll find a new job."

"Do you honestly think you'll be able to? You own father won't let you work for him."

"Get out of my house!"

"Mitchell, he's only trying to help," soothed Jennifer.

"No. It's ok. I'll go," said Justin, turning to leave.

When Justin was gone Mitchell went over to their refrigerator and took out a beer. He quickly guzzled it down and reached for another one.

"I'm going to see if your parents are home," said Jennifer. "Call me if you need anything."

When Jennifer was gone, Mitchell allowed his tears to flow. He wished that he was a better husband….a better father. He was even a bad friend. He almost wished that Jennifer would leave him for someone better. At least then he'd know she and Matthew were being taken care of.

**000 at Alvin and Eleanor's house 000**

"I hope we're not bothering you," said Jennifer to Alvin as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"You're never a bother, Jennifer. You and Matthew are welcome in my house anytime," said Alvin.

Jennifer smiled weakly. "I just had to get away for a little while."

"Has Mitchell been drinking again?"

"You know he has," sobbed Jennifer. "I love him so much. I just don't know what to do."

"Have you told him how you felt?"

"Several times, but he just won't listen. I'm not really sure he wants to stop."

"Mitchell has always been stubborn. He gets that from me," said Alvin.

Jennifer sighed. "I had hoped us having a family together would make him stop. I was wrong though."

"You know, none of us would blame you if you walked out on Mitchell."

"Oh, I can't do that! He needs me to take care of him."

"So does Matthew," said Alvin. "I'm worried that you are under too much stress. You're due soon and that isn't good for the baby or yourself."

"If….if I were to leave. Would you make sure Mitchell didn't hurt himself?"

Alvin nodded. He hugged his daughter-in-law. "You are very special to Eleanor and me. You are the daughter of our hearts. We love you and we want what is best for you just like our own children."

"Thank you," said Jennifer. "Is it ok if I give Mitchell one more chance though? I just know in my heart that one day he will stop drinking."

"It is up to you. I don't want you to do anything that you may regret. If staying with Mitchell is what your heart is telling you to do then that's where you need to be. However it is not just you that you should think about. Your children deserve a stable home to grow up in."

"I know that," said Jennifer. She sighed heavily. "This is just so much for me to think about."

"No one is asking you to make a decision now," said Alvin.

Jennifer smiled weakly. "Thank you so much for listening to me."

"No problem."

Jennifer's smile brightened a bit. "I suppose I should go check on Mitchell."

"No. You stay here and rest. I'll go see how my son is doing."

Alvin got up and walked across the driveway to the small apartment. He loved Mitchell and it hurt him to see his son ruining his life.

**000 with Alyson and Brittany 000**

After spending some time talking to Eleanor, Alyson went to talk to her mother to see if she could reason with her. Unfortunately Brittany was not willing to do so.

"Have you told him he's really not invited?" asked Brittany.

"If you're referring to Uncle Simon, then no," replied Alyson. "I'm not going to tell him he's not invited because he is. He's part of my family."

"He was. Your dad and I have disowned him."

"You may say that, but he will always be Daddy's brother. You can't change your blood."

"Well, family or no family he is not allowed anywhere near this wedding."

"Why not! It's my wedding. Can't you let me choose just one thing I want."

"Have you forgotten what he did to you?"

"No, but I've forgiven him. I think we all should."

"I will never forgive him."

"Why not Mom? I think it would do you a lot of good."

"Alyson the answer is no!"

"Fine then!" snapped Alyson. She huffed. _"Well, if he's not coming to the wedding then neither am I."_

**000000**

**So, there it is. Sorry for taking so long to update. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	5. Make Me Understand

**Chapter Five: Alyson and Patrick go missing. Mitchell and Alvin have a heart to heart. Maggie and Justin reach a turning point in their relationship.**

**000000**

Brittany was becoming more and more nervous. Neither Alyson nor Patrick had been answering her phone calls. Maggie, Alvin, and anyone Brittany could think to call had no idea where they could be either.

"Maybe they just slipped off for some alone time," suggested Eleanor, trying to calm her sister down. "Things have been so crazy lately. They probably just took the day to relax."

"But there is still so much more to be done for the wedding. It's in less than a week!" huffed Brittany.

"Could you forget about the wedding for just long enough to grasp the concept that your daughter is missing?" scolded Eleanor.

Eleanor knew that Brittany had made many changes and decisions concerning the wedding based on her own tastes and not Alyson's. She felt in her heart that Alyson and Patrick had eloped. She honestly couldn't blame them.

"This is all Simon's fault!" sobbed Brittany. "If he hadn't come back….."

"Brittany, he was going to come back eventually," said Eleanor. "He is dating your future son-in-law's sister. That makes him Patrick's family."

"Well I don't know how long that will last. Richard and Rose can't stand Simon."

"Vanessa is grown. She can make her own decision when it comes to who she loves," said Eleanor. She sighed softly. "Don't you remembered how freaked out Miss Miller was when I told her I was marrying Alvin?"

"I do. She said 'he'll only hurt you, El'," recalled Brittany. "And she was right. Alvin's drinking almost caused your marriage to fail."

"But everything is different now. Alvin and I are so happy."

Suddenly Alvin stormed back into house, slamming the door behind him.

"What's wrong, Alvin?" asked Eleanor.

Alvin took a deep breath. "If it wasn't for Jennifer and my grandchildren I would have kicked Mitchell out by now."

"What happened?" asked Brittany.

_*flashback*_

_Jennifer had a doctor's appointment that after noon. Mitchell had been drinking so Maggie offered to take her. Alvin went over to check on Mitchell. Alvin didn't even bother knocking when he went to Mitchell and Jennifer's apartment. After all it was his house they were living in. Alvin found his only son sitting on his couch. A few beer bottles were scattered around him._

"_Knock much, Dad?" asked Mitchell._

"_You know better than to talk to me in that tone. I'm still your father and I own the house to you live in."_

"_Whatever," huffed Mitchell._

_Alvin sighed and sat down next to Mitchell. "I wish you didn't drink."_

"_And I wished you cared about me just half as much as you do about my sisters."_

"_I do care about you Mitchell. You're my only son out of ten daughters! If anything you're…..you're more special." _

"_Yeah right," scoffed Mitchell. _

"_You and I use to be able to talk to each other like friends. What happened?"_

_Mitchell shrugged and didn't respond._

"_Maybe if you didn't drink so much….."_

"_You use to drink too! You have no right to judge me."_

"_I'm not judging you, Mitchell. I know that I was an alcoholic at your age. That's why it hurts so much to see you like this. I know what you're going through."_

"_Oh, really?"_

_Alvin sighed. "I know you started drinking in high school to impress your friends. Now all your friends are going to college and getting jobs, leaving you behind."_

"_I have Jennifer. She's more important to me than any of my stupid friends. I love her."_

"_I know you love her," said Alvin._

"_Really? I thought you would have said 'if you really loved her you'd stop drinking'," said Mitchell. He paused for a moment to think. "Do you think I'm a bad husband to Jennifer?"_

"_Only Jennifer could be the judge that," said Alvin. "But considering my past, if I had been your mother I would have left me."_

"_Jennifer won't leave me. She needs me as much as I need her."_

"_You know I always thought that if I were sober I would have to face the reality that I was a horrible husband."_

"_And?"_

"_And I wish that I could give your mother back the first few years of our marriage that I wasted."_

"_What about Alyson?"_

"_What about her?"_

"_Well, I may come home drunk most nights, but at least its Jennifer's bed I stumble into and not one of her sisters."_

"_You know I hate the fact that I hurt Eleanor and Simon, but…."_

"_But what Dad? I know you love Alyson, but the fact is that night with Aunt Brittany almost ruined our family. It's not Alyson's fault. It's yours!"_

"_I never said it was Alyson's fault," said Alvin. "I know what I did was wrong. I know that it almost ruined our family. My relationship with your mother still hasn't fully recovered."_

"_But you wouldn't take it back."_

"_It's complicated Mitchell. I regret hurting my family, but I love Alyson. She's my daughter just as much as Maggie."_

"_But Maggie is by your wife! By my mother!"_

"_I can't make you understand. You'd be unreasonable even if you were sober."_

"_Unreasonable? Take a good look at the situation. There is no reasonable side. You cheated, Aunt Brittany lied, and Uncle Simon abandoned his family. No wonder I turned out this way. I have no example."_

"_Don't blame your life on me. You've chosen to be a drunk."_

_Tears filled Mitchell's eyes and suddenly his mood became softer. "Do you think I'll be having this same conversation with Matthew in twenty years?"_

"_I hope not," said Alvin. "But maybe you can prevent it by being a good example for him"_

_Mitchell sighed. "I'm not sure I want to stop drinking."_

_*end flashback*_

"Oh, Alvin," sighed Eleanor. She kissed his cheek and nuzzled her head into Alvin's neck.

Brittany quietly slipped out, leaving Alvin and Eleanor alone.

"How can he be so stubborn?" grumbled Alvin.

"He's your son," said Eleanor.

"Why do you stand by me with all I've done to hurt you?" asked Alvin.

"Because I love you, Alvin," replied Eleanor. "I can't explain it. It's…..it's like I'm addicted to you."

Alvin kissed Eleanor. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened their kiss, making it more passionate.

"You know all the girls are with friends or at practice," said Eleanor, taking a deep breath.

Alvin smiled and kissed Eleanor again. He scooped Eleanor up in his arms never breaking their kiss. They began undressing each other the second their bedroom door closed. Their kiss, still not broken, had become more passionate and a bit sloppy as though they were trying to suck each other's lips off.

Moaning and tumbling passionately in their bed, Alvin and Eleanor made love to each other for what seemed like forever.

**000 meanwhile with Jennifer and Maggie 000**

"Your first ultrasound appointment," stated Jennifer as she and Maggie sat in the waiting room.

They had told everyone that the appointment was for Jennifer. Maggie still hadn't told Justin, or anyone other than Maggie and Alyson that she was pregnant.

"Aren't you excited?" continued Jennifer.

"Nervous," replied Maggie. "I wish Justin were here."

"Mitchell has never come with me to any of my appointments," said Jennifer.

The girls were silent, until the nurse called Maggie back. Jennifer went with her for support.

Maggie took deep breath as she lay back on the bed and pulled up her shirt. The gel the nurse rubbed on her belly was cold. As the nurse moved the wand across it though, and she heard her unborn child's heartbeat for the very first time, Maggie felt overwhelmed with happiness.

"_I have to tell Justin as soon as I get home."_

**000 later that day 000**

As Justin drove home from work, he thought more and more about ending his relationship with Maggie and telling Jennifer how he felt. _"Maggie and Jennifer both deserve someone who can give them all their love. I can't do that with Maggie, but I can with Jennifer. I've always loved Jennifer. I mean, I love Maggie too, but it's not the same."_

Justin came into the apartment and was immediately greeted by Maggie. She hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Justin I have something very important to tell you."

"Wait, Maggie. Let me go first," said Justin. He took a deep breath. "I can't do this any more."

"Do what?"

"Us, Maggie. I….I'm in love with someone else."

"Jennifer?" asked Maggie, hesitantly.

Justin nodded. "I'm sorry Maggie."

Maggie felt a great rage towards Justin. She punched his jaw as hard as she could. "Get out!"

Justin rubbed his jaw and left. He half regretted what had just occurred as he left, but looked forward to telling Jennifer how he felt.

"_I just hope that Jennifer doesn't react the same way," _thought Justin, as he got back into his car.

**000 meanwhile at Jennifer and Mitchell's house 000**

"Oh, my goodness," gasped Jennifer, as she listened to Maggie tell her what has just happened with Justin. "I'm so sorry Maggie."

"It's not your fault, Jennifer," said Maggie, trying to hide her tears. "I think he may be on his way to your place. Is Mitchell there?"

"No he left about an hour ago. The bars are all open now."

Maggie sighed. "Just promise me you won't tell Mom, and especially not Dad, about this. Mom will rip into him and Dad will kill what's left."

"I promise Mags," said Jennifer. She could then hear Justin's car pulling up. "I think that's him now. I'll call you back later."

"Alright Jenn. Oh, don't let him know I called you ok."

"Ok."

Maggie and Jennifer both hung up as Justin knocked on the door. Jennifer let him in.

"If you're looking for Mitchell, he's not here," said Jennifer.

"No. I….I came to see you, Jennifer," said Justin. He cleared his throat and took Jennifer's hands in his own. "Jennifer, I've loved you since the moment I first saw you. I was heartbroken when Mitchell asked you out first."

"Justin…I'm flattered, but Mitchell is my husband now."

"But he's no good for you! He's always drunk. I could take care of you and your children."

"Justin, I love him."

"But Jennifer, can't you see he's practically abandoned you? What sort of man just goes off while his pregnant wife sits at home."

"You have no right to judge him there. What you are doing is just as bad."

"What do you mean what I'm doing?"

"Maggie didn't tell you yet did she?" sighed Jennifer.

"Tell me what?"

Jennifer thought it was Maggie's place to tell Justin he was going to be a father, but desparate times call for desperate measures.

"Jennifer, what is it?" demanded Justin.

"Maggie's pregnant."

"M…Maggie is….pr…." Justin's heart dropped and he knew he had made a horrible mistake.

**000000**

**Where are Alyson and Patrick? Will Justin and Maggie be able to work things out? REVIEW! be honest but nice.**


	6. How Could You?

**Chapter Six: Alyson and Patrick return. Justin tries to get Maggie to forgive him. Jennifer finally reaches a breaking point with Mitchell.**

**000000**

"Maggie please!" shouted Justin as he franticly knocked on the door to his apartment. "I'm so sorry Maggie. Let me in please."

Maggie huffed and opened the door. It was obvious she had been crying. "I suggest you stop making all this noise before someone calls the cops. If our neighbors don't do it, I swear to you I will."

"Maggie, I'm so sorry. I… I didn't know you were pregnant."

"Like it would have made a difference!"

"Believe me it would have," assured Justin. "All I've ever wanted is to marry you and have a family."

"I don't believe you, Justin!"

"Please, Maggie. Just give me five minutes to state my case."

Maggie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Make it quick."

"I thought that I wanted to be with Jennifer, but I was wrong. The second I heard you were pregnant I knew I wanted to be with you. I see now that you and I are meant to be. We always have been."

"How do I know you're not still in love with Jennifer?"

"I'm here aren't I?" said Justin. "Maggie, you know I grew up without a father. I'm not even sure who the guy really is. Not a name, not an address, nothing! I'd rather die than make my own child go through the same thing."

"Is this really about our baby or about Jennifer rejecting you?"

"It's about me being in love with you, Maggie."

"I was stupid enough to believe that you loved me once, Justin. I won't make that same mistake again."

"But Maggie…."

"I think you sound go now, Justin," said Maggie. "I need some time to think this through."

"But the baby!"

Maggie stopped the door from closing and sighed. "We'll work out some sort of joint custody. I can't keep you from being a part of its life, but I no longer want you in mine."

Justin sighed as Maggie shut the door in his face. He had never been more sure of his feelings for her. Now he had ruined things, not only for himself, but for his unborn child.

Justin decided to catch up with Mitchell. He needed someone to talk to and he assumed Mitchell needed a designated driver. Mitchell would probably be too drunk to understand the situation and Justin could vent away.

**000 meanwhile 000**

Alyson and Patrick managed to sneak back into Alvin and Eleanor's house. Alyson gave Patrick a rather passionate kiss as she shut the door behind her.

"You think they'll be mad at us?" asked Patrick.

"Why should they? This was our wedding," replied Alyson. She admired the gold band on her finger. "We're just as much married as anyone else."

Patrick smiled. "So why didn't we just go to Vegas six months ago when I proposed?"

Alyson shrugged. "I didn't have the courage to stand up to my mom then."

Suddenly Alyson and Patrick could hear someone coming down the stairs. It was Eleanor.

"Oh thank God, Aunt Eleanor. I was worried it was Dad," breathed Alyson.

"Where in the world have you two been?" asked Eleanor, hugging them tightly. "We've been worried sick."

"We got married in Vegas," said Alyson.

"Oh, your mother is going to kill you," said Eleanor.

"Well at least I'll die a married woman," said Alyson. "I had the wedding I wanted. Not the one she wanted for me. I'm happy."

Patrick smiled and placed his arm around Alyson. "We're happy."

"Why don't you two head over to Mitchell and Jennifer's," suggested Eleanor. "Jennifer is there by herself and you'll be safe a little longer from Alvin and Brittany."

"Thanks, Eleanor," said Patrick.

Patrick and Alyson went across the driveway to see Jennifer just as Alvin was coming downstairs. Eleanor quickly stopped him with a kiss to give Patrick and Alyson time to get inside Jennifer's apartment.

"What was that for?" asked Alvin.

"Can't a woman kiss her husband whenever she wants to?"

"I suppose so," said Alvin wrapping his arms around Eleanor.

Eleanor smiled. _"Alyson can reveal herself to Alvin when she's ready. Until then I'll keep him distracted."_

**000 meanwhile with Justin and Mitchell 000**

"So, let me get this straight," stated Mitchell. "The whole time you've been fooling around with my sister, you've been imaging it was my wife."

"No, not exactly," defended Justin. "I mean I did think I was in love with Jennifer, but now I'm sure I'm supposed to be with Maggie."

"But they both hate you now," said Mitchell, drinking more of the beer in front of him.

"And you don't? I mean, I tried to take your wife from you."

"Dude, you're my best friend. You're like the brother I never had. I don't think there's anything you could do to make me hate you," said Mitchell. He chuckled softly. "You know part of me wishes she would leave me for somebody like you. You'd do a better job of taking care of my family than I would."

"You must be doing something right, or Jennifer wouldn't have stayed with you so long,' said Justin.

"I guess she just loves me, but this is about you and Maggie, not Jennifer and me," said Mitchell.

"I don't know what to do. Maggie is having my baby. I want us to be a family, but she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Can you blame her?"

"I guess not. I just think it's better for the baby if Maggie and I get married and raise the baby together."

"Not necessarily," said Mitchell. "I mean, look at me. It didn't do Matthew any good for me and Jennifer to get married. Jennifer's raising him by herself. I know I'm not a good father or a good husband."

Mitchell looked at Justin. Then back at the bartender. He motioned for him to bring Justin a beer.

Justin looked at it unsure. He sniffed it, and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You really want me to drink this."

"Trust me, you'll forget all your troubles," assured Mitchell. He rotated the half-empty bottle in his hand, causing the liquid to slosh. "A few more of these will do it for me."

Justin took a deep breath. Everything inside him told him into was wrong, but he wanted to forget how he had hurt Maggie. He told himself that somehow this would make it better, even though he knew it wouldn't.

**000 later that night 000**

Maggie was sitting in Jennifer's apartment telling Alyson and Patrick all that had happened between her and Justin.

"Oh, Mags, I'm so sorry," said Alyson, hugging her sister.

"What are you doing to do, Maggie?" asked Jennifer.

"I don't know," sighed Maggie. "I guess I'll move back in with Mom and Dad. I can't say with Justin. I don't want to stay with Justin!"

"It's ok Maggie. We've got your back," said Patrick. "Alyson and I will help you out any way we can."

"So will I," said Jennifer.

"Thanks, guys," said Maggie, sniffing back tears.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, that's probably Dad!" gasped Alyson. "He doesn't know I'm here."

"Go into the bedroom," said Jennifer, going to answer the door.

Fortunately for them it was Eleanor. She seemed upset.

"Mom what's wrong?" asked Maggie.

Eleanor sighed. "We just got a call from the police station. Mitchell and Justin were picked up for drunk driving."

"What!" shrieked Jennifer. "How could he do this to me, especially now when…."

Jennifer stopped and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Jenn are you ok?" asked Maggie.

Jennifer gasped. "I think I'm going into labor."

**000000**

**What's going to happen when Alvin and Brittany find out what Alyson did? Will Justin and Maggie work things out? Will Jennifer finally leave Mitchell? REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	7. Healing Truth

**Chapter Seven: Jennifer and Mitchell contemplate the future their relationship. Brittany and Alvin deal with Patrick and Alyson's announcement..**

**000000**

"What's taking so long?" sighed Patrick as he paced back and forth across the living room. "It's been over an hour. They should have called us by now."

He and Alyson had agreed to stay with Matthew while Jennifer and Eleanor were at the hospital.

"Patrick, it's a baby not a pizza. These things take time," said Alyson. She smiled. "Have a little patience, love."

"I can't help it. I'm just super excited about becoming an uncle," said Patrick.

"What about Matthew?" asked Alyson, hugging her nephew close to her chest.

Patrick smiled and sat down on the floor with Alyson and Matthew. "You know having nieces and nephews is just one step away from being a parent."

"Oh, it is, is it?"

"When do you want to start our family, Alyson?"

"Soon," said Alyson, returning Patrick's smile. "I want to take a little time to enjoy being your wife first."

"When do you think we should tell our parents that we got married without telling them?"

"We told them we were getting married."

"Ok, so when are we going to tell them we moved up the date without telling them?"

"They're all at the hospital. We could go now."

"That soon huh?"

"Why are you so scared all of a sudden? You have a better relationship with my Dad than Mitchell does," said Alyson. "Besides he has plenty of other daughters he can walk down the aisle."

"Well come on then Mrs. Sanderson. Let's go," said Patrick.

"Wait. Before we go I think Matty here needs a diaper change."

"Well get to it Aunt Alyson."

"Oh, no Uncle Patrick," said Alyson, passing a giggle Matthew to Patrick. "I think you're better suited for this particular job."

Patrick frowned. "Just this once."

Alyson smiled as Patrick took Matthew over to change his diaper. Patrick smiled at his innocent nephew.

"I guess this is practice for when your auntie and I give you some cousins."

**000 at Alvin's house 000**

Alyson and Patrick could not have picked a worse time to tell Alvin the truth. He was absolutely livid. What Mitchell and Justin had done earlier that night had set him off. Alvin had made the decision to let his anger cool for the night, while Mitchell and Justin slept off their drunkenness in jail.

Maggie hadn't told Alvin that she was pregnant, or that she and Justin had ended their relationship. She was too busy trying to calm Alvin down.

"Dad, please calm down," said Maggie. "You're stressing me out."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I've just had it with your brother," said Alvin.

"I know, but what are you going to do about it?"

Alvin buried his face in his hands. "I don't know."

"Me neither," said Maggie weakly.

Just then Brittany came into the waiting room.

"Brittany, what are you doing here?" asked Alvin.

"I came to check on Jennifer," replied Brittany.

"Maggie said you were taking care of Matthew. Where is he?" asked Alvin.

"_Uh-oh. Busted," _thought Maggie.

Alvin looked at Maggie. "What's going on? Where's Matthew?"

Maggie sighed, but luckily for her Alyson and Patrick came in with Matthew. Matthew toddled over to Maggie, who picked him up.

"Well, I think I'll leave you all to talk it out," said Maggie, taking Matthew out of the room.

"Where have you two been?" asked Alvin.

"We have been worried sick!" continued Brittany.

"Mom, Daddy," said Alyson with a smile. "Patrick and I went to Las Vegas to get married."

"What?" gasped Brittany. She shook her head. "After all the work that I put into making the wedding perfect for you."

"No, Mom. You were making it perfect for you," said Alyson. "Patrick and I are just as married as anyone who had a big church wedding."

Before the argument could continue, Eleanor came in. She went to Alvin, and took his hands into her own. "Want to come see our newest grandson?"

Alvin smiled as tears formed in his eyes. Suddenly he forgot about all that had upset him earlier that day. Eleanor led him down to the nursery, leaving Brittany alone with Alyson and Patrick.

Brittany took a deep breath. "Alyson Kathleen Seville…."

"Sanderson," corrected Alyson.

Brittany glared at her daughter. "Why did you do this?"

"You were being so controlling," said Alyson. "It was my wedding and I had no say in it."

"Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"Because you wouldn't have listened to me."

"I'm sorry, Alyson," said Brittany. She pulled her only daughter into a hug as she began to cry. "I'm so sorry."

**000 meanwhile down the hall 000**

Alvin and Eleanor entered the nursery where a nurse placed the tiny chipmunk in Alvin's arms.

"Jennifer wants to name him Stephen after her grandfather," said Eleanor.

Alvin smiled. "Mitchell doesn't know what he's missing. He should have been there with Jennifer."

"I know my love," said Eleanor softly.

"Excuse me, it's time for this little guy to go see his mother now," said the nurse taking Stephen from Alvin.

Alvin and Eleanor walked out into the hallway to continue their conversation.

"So, about Mitchell and Justin, are you going to pick them up?" asked Eleanor.

Alvin nodded. "Maggie and I are. She wants to talk to Justin I suppose."

"Has Maggie talked to you?" asked Eleanor.

"What do you mean?"

"I really think she should be the one to tell you."

"Nothing's wrong is it?"

"Nothing life threating, if that's what you mean," said Eleanor. She sighed heavily. "All I can say is things are about to change, and I'm not too sure it's for the better."

**000 in Jennifer's room 000**

Jennifer quickly confided in her newborn son, telling him all about his father.

"I do love him. He's just so…sometimes he…..Well everyone warned me he was no good for me when I married him. Obviously I didn't listen."

Stephen yawned. He was only a few hours old and didn't have a care in the world.

Jennifer smiled and kissed Stephen's forehead. "My sweet boy."

Soon the nurses came and took Stephen back to the nursery. Jennifer fell asleep and began to dream about the life her sons would have if they took after their father.

_Twenty-six-year-old Matthew Seville sighed as he wrote out the checks for his child support payments._

"_This would be a lot easier if I could make a marriage work," he complained._

_His younger brother, Stephen laughed as gulped the last swallow of beer out of the bottle. "This would be a lot easier if all your kids had the same mother."_

"_Lisa and Ryan do have the same mother."_

"_They're twins! They count as one," said Stephen. "Why do you have so many kids?"_

"_I had sex, stupid."_

"_You know what I mean, Matt. Didn't you ever use protection?"_

"_Of course we did, but in my defense my first wife didn't tell me she had stopped taking the pill."_

"_Should she have? I mean, you'd been married for more than a year. She wanted kids and you did it. I don't know if you realize this but most of the time lying to you is a lot easier than convincing you to change your mind."_

"_Ok, well then there was Karen. She knew I didn't want kids and got pregnant just because she wanted to get back at me."_

"_Yeah, for having an affair and a baby with her best friend," said Stephen. _

"_You're too drunk to be reasonable right now."_

"_Being reasonable doesn't mean agreeing with you all the time, Matt."_

"_Well, I have things figured out in my life unlike you."_

"_Says the guy who's been married six times," said Stephen. _

"_I have six kids, Stephen. I've been married four times."_

"_Whatever," scoffed Stephen._

"_Speaking of kids and marriage, how is Leah? She's almost due isn't she?"_

_Stephen nodded. "Three weeks."_

"_You don't sound too excited. This is your first child."_

_Stephen shrugged. "I'm twenty-five-years-old, Matt. By the time Dad was my age he had two kids."_

"_He was also dead because he couldn't stop drinking," pointed out Matthew. "I'm begging you Stephen don't make your baby go through what we did."_

"_Do you remember Dad?" asked Stephen._

"_No. I mean I was only three when he died."_

"_Neither do I," said Stephen. He sighed. "From the way Grandpa talks about him, we are better off not knowing him."_

_Matthew smiled weakly. "I wonder why Mom can only say good things about Dad?"_

"_The same reason Leah has stayed with me. It's all about love," said Stephen._

"_Ugh! You sound like a Hallmark card."_

"_Maybe I am a little too drunk," said Stephen. "It would be better for my baby never to know who I am." _

Jennifer awoke with a new outlook. If things didn't change immediately, she was going to file for divorce.

**000 the next morning 000**

Maggie finally shared with Alvin what had happened with Justin. Alvin offered to let Maggie move back and she accepted.

"I told Justin we'd work out some sort of custody arrangement," said Maggie. "I want him to be a part of his baby's life."

"He should be," said Alvin. "If he suddenly decides not to be I'll kill him."

"Daddy!"

Alvin smiled. "No one hurts my little girl and gets away with it."

Maggie and Alvin walked into the sheriff's office where they were holding Mitchell and Justin. The two underage chipmunks were still too hungover to really grasp the severity of what they had done.

Mitchell squinted his eyes as he looked at his father and sister. "Where's Jennifer? Why didn't she come to pick me up?"

"She's in the hospital," said Alvin.

Mitchell suddenly seemed sober. He sat up. "Is she alright? Matthew didn't get hurt did he?"

"Yes, she and your sons are just fine," said Maggie.

"Sons? Jennifer had the baby?" asked Mitchell.

"Last night," said Alvin.

"While you were out getting drunk again," finished Maggie.

"Well, that's going to change," said a police officer walking up to them. "That is if Mitchell will agree to our terms."

Mitchell looked at the officer confused.

"I understand what you are all going through," explained the officer. He cleared his throat and continued. "Mitchell is underage and he was driving while intoxicated. He could serve time or do community service."

Mitchell gulped. He had gotten himself into trouble before, but this was a thousand times worse.

"Fortunately for him I put in some calls and we are willing to work out a deal. The city of Los Angeles with drop the charges if Mitchell will agree to go to a rehabilitation center for his problems with alcohol."

"Sounds like a great offer," commented Alvin.

"That is of course Mitchell's decision," said the officer.

"What about Justin?" asked Maggie.

"He will be given the same opportunity, although there are no charges against him," said the officer.

Maggie looked at Justin, who had remained silent through all of this.

"This was a one-time thing for me," assured Justin. "I'd like to go home now if you all don't mind."

Before Justin could walk out Maggie grabbed his shoulder. "We need to talk."

"Have you changed your mind about marrying me?"

"No."

"Then we have nothing to talk about," said Justin, as he walked out.

Maggie followed him outside. "Justin, we have a lot to talk about. We have to talk about sharing custody and how much you're going to participate in my pregnancy and the birth."

"Maggie, I have a horrible headache and I feel like I'm going to vomit everything I've ever eaten," said Justin. "Let me go home and sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Let me drive you home," said Maggie with a sigh.

Maggie and Justin got into Justin's car and drove back to their apartment.

**000000**

**So there it is. What is going to happen next? REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	8. Make It Right

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just haven't been in a writing mood. **

**This chapter picks up right where the last one left off. Simon and Danielle are actually in it.**

**Chapter Eight: Maggie and Justin consider their baby in the decisions they make. Jennifer tells Mitchell exactly how she feels as he makes a huge decision that could change their relationship. Simon and Danielle take their relationship further. Brittany reaches out to Simon for Alyson's sake.**

**000000**

Mitchell tried to argue his case as he and Alvin walked out of the police station. "Dad I…."

"Whatever you have to say I don't care to hear it," said Alvin. He spoke so harshly to his son it almost sounded like hatred. "Just get in the car. I'm taking you to see your wife and baby."

Mitchell got in the car. He felt like a small child being put into timeout.

Alvin was so angry with Mitchell he couldn't even speak on their ride to the hospital. He knew he would only say something to Mitchell that Eleanor would make him regret later.

Mitchell was to ashamed to even look at his father. He knew it would be even more difficult to face Jennifer and their newborn son. _"How did my life come to this?"_

Alvin stopped the car in front of the hospital. Eleanor was waiting for them there. "Your mom will take you to see Jennifer. I'm going to find a parking space."

Mitchell sighed as he got out of the car. "Couldn't you have at least let me shower first? I still smell like booze."

Alvin angrily gripped the steering wheel. He wished he could grab Mitchell and beat the stupidity out of him.

"Come on, Mitch," said Eleanor softly, noticing Alvin was about to snap. She gently pulled on Mitchell's arm. As they walked inside, Eleanor grumbled under her breath. "Jenn is use to you smelling like a bar anyway."

Mitchell frowned as he heard his mother's remark. He knew that he wasn't what Jennifer and his sons deserved. He knew that his family and friends didn't like what he had become. He didn't even like it.

"This is her room," said Eleanor, pointed to the door in front of them. She turned to walk away, but looked over her shoulder noticing how Mitchell hesitated to go inside.

Mitchell took a deep breath and finally when inside. He found Jennifer in bed trying to find something interesting on TV.

"Hey, Mitchell," she said coolly without even looking at him.

"H..hey, Jenn," said Mitchell nervously. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"How's the baby?"

"He's perfectly healthy. I named him Stephen by the way."

"Stephen? I like that name."

"Why are you here?" asked Jennifer, finally looking at her husband. "Don't you have a hangover to sleep off?"

Mitchell sighed and sat down in the chair by Jennifer's bed. "I know I haven't been the husband you deserve, but that's all going to change."

"You bet it is," stated Jennifer rather confidently. "I am not going to continue to live with you and allow you to destroy us. I refuse to put my sons through the nightmare of knowing what kind of man their father is."

"Wow. I….I didn't know you felt that strongly about it," said Mitchell. "I know just saying sorry will never be good enough, but maybe this will."

Mitchell reached in his pocket and pulled out the brochure for the rehabilitation center the police officer had given him. He handed it to Jennifer and smiled weakly.

"Are you actually going to go through with this?" asked Jennifer in disbelief.

Mitchell nodded. "I have to try. If I lose you and the boys I know I'll never stop."

Jennifer sighed. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Mitchell reached out his hand to comfort Jennifer, but she jerked away. "Jenn, …"

"When are you leaving?"

"The day after Christmas."

"Three days," said Jennifer softly. "I suppose you're going to party it up until then."

Mitchell didn't respond. He hadn't thought about that.

Jennifer took his silence as an answer. "I thought so."

"Jennifer, I told you I'm going to get help for my problems. What's one more night of drinking?"

Jennifer sighed. "It will never be 'just one more night'. You'll keep going out and coming home drunk and…..and I can't take it anymore."

"Do you really hate me enough to divorce me, Jennifer?"

"I don't hate you, Mitchell. If I hated you I would have left you a long time ago," said Jennifer. She sighed heavily. "But right now I'm not sure if I love you either."

"What's the point of me trying to save our marriage if you don't love me anymore?" snapped Mitchell before storming out.

Jennifer buried her face in her hands and cried. _"Maybe it would be best if our marriage ended."_

**000 meanwhile with Maggie and Justin 000**

Maggie had offered to drive a very hungover Justin home. She knew the whole process would take time, but she wanted to talk to him about the part he would play concerning their unborn child. She also needed to pack a bag so she could stay with Alvin and Eleanor.

The ride home was quiet and awkward. Maggie had the radio softly playing, but every station seemed to be playing a break up song. Eventually Maggie turned it off completely.

Justin groaned as he opened the door to his apartment. "Ok, Maggie. You made sure I got home. Will you let me go to bed?"

"I need to get some things. I'm moving back in with my parents," said Maggie, heading straight for the room that she and Justin once shared.

Justin froze suddenly remembering their situation. "Please don't do that, Mags. I want you to stay here with me. You can have our bed and I'll sleep in here on the couch."

"I….I don't think that'd be the best idea, Justin."

"Why not? This is my baby too, Maggie. I am going to help you raise it. It's only logical that we get married or at least continue living together. That way we can be a normal family."

"Ok, first of all I'm not interested in playing 'Ross and Rachel' with you, and second there is nothing normal about my family anyway. Our baby will learn that soon enough."

"I'm sorry Maggie. I feel like I ruined this for us."

"You did ruin this for us."

"You should know by now that I'm a complete idiot," said Justin. "I say and do stupid things all the time."

"That's not being an idiot. That's being a guy," said Maggie. She laughed a little then began to cry. She held out her arms to Justin for a hug.

Justin pulled Maggie close. He held her in his arms and lovingly stroked her hair. "We'll get through this, Mags."

Maggie pulled back and looked into Justin's eyes. She leaned in and tenderly kissed his lips.

Justin blinked as Maggie pulled away. He paniced a little not knowing what to do or say. Suddenly he kissed Maggie. This time the kiss was more passionate.

Maggie moaned and deepened the kiss. She had never drank alcohol before, but she knew that's what she tasted on Justin's tongue. Somehow she didn't care. Maggie wrapped her arms around Justin's neck and allowed him to take her into their bedroom to fully apologize for what he'd done.

**000 meanwhile with Simon and Danielle 000**

Simon smiled as he woke up. Danielle was sleeping soundly on his chest. He loved the way being next to her felt. For the first time in years he felt truly happy. He was in love.

"Good morning," mumbled Danielle, stirring out of her deep sleep. She smiled as she opened her eyes.

Simon chuckled softly. He kissed Danielle on the lips, savoring her taste. "Good morning."

Danielle smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"I always do when I have you next to me."

Danielle sat up and stretched her arms up. Simon sat up as well and began to massage Danielle's shoulders. Danielle hummed. "That feels wonderful David."

"David? You haven't called me that in a while."

Danielle smiled weakly. "Sorry I just forgot for a moment."

"It's ok. I mean that is my legal name now."

"It's not that. It's just…..calling you Simon still seems a bit weird. After all David was the man I fell in love with."

"Then that's what you should call me," said Simon.

Danielle turned around so she was kneeling in front of Simon. "I think we should name our first son Simon."

Simon turned his head dejectedly. "Danielle, you know I can't father children."

Danielle reached out her hand and stroked Simon's cheek. "There are other ways of having babies. We could adopt or try some sort of fertilization or insemination."

Simon looked back at Danielle. He took her hands in his. "Do you really want to have a family with me?"

"Of course!" said Danielle with a joyful giggle.

Simon sighed contently. "You know I….I was going to wait until Christmas morning to give this to you, but now just seems so perfect."

Danielle looked curiously at Simon. "What?"

Simon got up and walked over to the dresser in their hotel room. He dug through his clothes to the bottom and pulled out a box.

Danielle was a little disappointed when she saw that the box was a bit too big for a ring, but remained smiling and Simon handed it to her. She slowly opened it, realizing it was stuffed with tissue paper. She gave Simon a confused look.

"Keep digging," said Simon, with a devilish grin.

Danielle did as Simon told and discovered a small black box. She opened it and found a beautiful diamond ring inside. She gasped. "Oh, David!"

Simon took the ring out of the box and took Danielle's left hand in his. "Danielle, will you marry me?"

Tears of joy streamed down Danielle's cheeks. She nodded. "Yes."

Simon slid the ring onto her finger and smiled. They kissed passionately. Danielle pushed Simon down on their bed and straddled his chest. "Did you know that I love you?"

Simon smiled. "I hoped you still did. Did you know I love you?"

"I do," said Danielle. "You can't imagine how happy this makes me."

Simon pulled Danielle into another kiss. As they kissed, Simon's cellphone rang. Danielle broke the kiss. "You want to get that."

Simon shook his head. "No, they'll call back."

Simon and Danielle continued kissing, and the phone continued ringing. Danielle broke the kiss again and sighed. "Go ahead and answer it. We'll never get any peace until you do."

Simon groaned then picked up his phone off the nightstand and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Simon," said the voice on the other end.

"Brittany?" asked Simon. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I just was hoping I could talk to you today. Can you meet me for lunch?"

"Yeah, I guess I can do that. Where?"

"The Olive Garden at 12:30," replied Brittany.

"Ok, but come alone."

"Alright, Brittany. I'll see you then," said Simon, hanging up the phone. He looked at Danielle. "She wants to talk to me over lunch. You don't mind me going do you?"

"You've already told her you would," said Danielle. She smiled weakly. "But I don't mind."

"I'm sure your parents will be happy to spend some time with you alone," said Simon. He chuckled softly. "You can tell them the good news about their future son-in-law."

"I think they'll be too focused on Patrick and Alyson right now to care about me," said Danielle, recalling the phone call they had gotten earlier about the elopement.

"Hey, I for one don't blame Alyson and Patrick for eloping. It's cheaper and they didn't have to deal with Brittany taking over their wedding. I was married to that woman for ten years. I know what a controlling bitch she can be."

"David!" scolded Danielle with a laugh.

"What? It's true," said Simon. He smiled and pulled Danielle into a tight hug. He snuggled his face into her hair. "I can't wait to spend my life with you."

"I know. Me too," said Danielle with a contented sigh. She looked proudly at the ring on her finger.

Simon chuckled softly. "Now where were we?"

**000 at lunch with Brittany and Simon 000**

Brittany sat nervously waiting for Simon to arrive at the restaurant. Part of her wished that she hadn't called him, but she knew that this had to be done.

When Simon finally arrived he sat down across from Brittany at their table. They were silent for a moment before Simon spoke.

"So, is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes. Everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to you. Actually Alyson asked me to talk to you. Alvin will be here soon."

"Oh? Ok," said Simon curiously. "What do you want to talk about?"

Brittany sighed. "You and I never really talked about what happened between us when Alyson got sick."

"I know. I suppose that was my fault. I was just so angry. I wanted to hurt you and Alvin and I did," said Simon. He sighed sadly. "In the process I ended up hurting myself."

"I shouldn't have kept the fact Alyson is Alvin's daughter from you. Maybe if I had told you sooner or…or in a different way things would have turned out differently."

Simon shrugged. "I guess we'll never know."

"No, but we can try and make things right. Can't we?"

Simon smiled weakly. "I'd like to be a part of this family again, but I don't…..

"I mean with us Simon," said Brittany. She took a deep breath. "I'd like you to give me a second chance."

Simon froze. He had just asked Danielle, whom he loved to marry him. Now Brittany wanted a second chance. If he had never learned the truth about Alyson he would probably still be married to Brittany.

"_No. You love Danielle!" _Simon screamed inwardly.

"Si," said Brittany slowly.

Simon shook his head. "I loved you once, Brittany. You were my everything, but now that's Danielle. In fact I asked her to marry me earlier today."

"Oh," said Brittany looking away.

Simon reached out and touched Brittany's hand. "You will always hold a special place in my heart, but I'm madly in love with Danielle."

Brittany nodded sheepishly. "I understand."

"That doesn't make you rethink this does it?"

"No," stated Brittany with a huff, trying to brush the rejection off. "This is for Alyson. She's been begging us for years to find you and reconcile."

"Forget about the past Brittany. I've had to learn the hard way remembering it will do you no good."

"Not everything about the past is bad," said Alvin, walking up behind them. For the first time in years he smiled at his brother. He sat down beside Simon.

"I can't believe you're actually here," said Simon.

"Alyson is very persuasive," said Alvin.

"She gets that from you," said Simon with a nod. He smiled breathing a sigh of relief. "You know I've missed having my brothers."

"Theo and I have missed you too," admitted Alvin. "I'm sorry there has been so much hatred between us."

"What exactly did Alyson say to the two of you?" asked Simon, beginning to wonder why Alvin and Brittany were suddenly so accepting of him.

Alvin laughed a little. "She told us that if we wouldn't accept her uncle could we at least try to be nice to her sister-in-law's boyfriend."

Simon laughed and buried his face in his hands. "Oh, God that sounds messed up."

"That's exactly what we said," said Brittany. She smiled. "It made us realize how silly this had all been. You will always be her uncle and a part of this family. We just need to try to heal."

"Besides I haven't gotten the chance to make fun of you for dating a twenty-year-old," said Alvin.

"She is twenty-one thank you very much," said Simon.

"Oh, that makes a huge difference," scoffed Brittany, with a laugh.

Alvin Simon and Brittany sat around talking. It was like old times. They could finally be a family again.

**000 meanwhile with Mitchell 000**

Mitchell stormed into his home slamming the door behind him. He immediately when to his refrigerator and got out a bottle of beer. He opened it and placed to his lips.

Then he began to think about Jennifer and his sons. Nothing was worth losing them. Mitchell sighed and poured his drink down the kitchen sink.

**000000**

**So, there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	9. New Beginnings

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: If you've forgotten about Alvin and Eleanor's other children, see chapter one or two for their ages and names.**

**Chapter Nine: The Seville's and the Sanderson's celebrate their first Christmas as a reunited family.**

**00000**

Alvin and Eleanor were sleeping soundly in each other's arms on Christmas morning. Suddenly their peacefulness was interrupted by their daughters running into their room and jumping on the bed.

Samantha pounced on Alvin's stomach. Alvin grunted, feeling the force of his youngest daughter's knees in his gut.

Samantha giggled and squealed excitedly. "Daddy! Daddy! Santa came! Santa came!"

Alvin sat up and tickled Samantha. "He did? We'll why don't we go down and see what he left us."

Samantha bounced off her father and darted down the stairs. Her sisters followed her, equally excited.

Eleanor called after them. "Don't open anything until we get down there too."

Alvin kissed Eleanor sloppily on the cheek. "Merry Christmas my love."

Eleanor smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Mom! Dad! Hurry up!" shouted Elizabeth.

Eleanor and Alvin climbed out of bed and put on their robes. They went downstairs where their daughters were eagerly waiting to open presents.

"Can we now?" asked Charity.

"Yes. You can open you gifts now," said Alvin with a chuckle.

The girls ran over the fireplace to their stockings, checking the plate of crumbs, and a note from Santa saying he loved Eleanor's cookies. Everyone began sifting through the pile of gifts under the tree.

Soon the living room was filled with wrapping paper. All the girls were pleased with their gifts.

"Vivie, I think you forgot one," said Alvin, reaching into his robe pocket, and pulling out a small box.

Vivian smiled and opened the box. Inside she found a set of keys. She screamed. "No way! You got me a car?"

Everyone darted outside to see Vivian's gift. It was a lime green VW Beetle. Vivian squealed and bounced up and down, hugging Alvin and Eleanor.

"A bug for my ladybug," said Alvin, kissing the top of Vivian's head.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is the best gift ever," said Vivian, dancing around their front yard.

"I think she likes it," chuckled Alvin, placing his arm around Eleanor.

**000 meanwhile with Michael and Jennifer 000**

Jennifer had gotten up early to make sure everything was ready for Matthew to open presents. Mitchell, after not having a drink in the last day, was having withdrawals and was too sick to get out of bed.

"I'll call your parents to come get the boys," said Jennifer, stroking Mitchell's face.

"No. You go ahead too," insisted Mitchel. "Christmas is your favorite holiday. You deserve to spend it with family."

"You are my family," said Jennifer. She managed to smile as tears formed in her eyes. She kissed Mitchell's cheek.

Mitchell breathed heavily. "I thought you hated me, Jennifer."

"I've told you Mitchell. As complicated as things are right now I don't heat you. I could never hate you."

Mitchell smiled. His trembling hand gripped Jennifer's. "I love you, Jennifer."

"I know you do."

"I love you and our sons more than anything," said Mitchell. He suddenly jerked up. He leaned over the side of the bed. His body was shaking.

Jennifer lovingly stroked his back. "That's it. I'm not leaving you. I'm calling your father to come get the boys."

Jennifer left the room momentarily to call Alvin. Within five minutes he was there to pick up Matthew and Stephen.

"How is he?" asked Alvin.

Jennifer began to cry. "I know this is good for him, but If I didn't know any better I'd say he was dying."

"Everything will be good in time, Jennifer," assured Alvin.

Jennifer smiled weakly as she handed Alvin Matthew and Steven's baby bags. "Call me if you need anything."

"If you need us to keep them over night we will."

Jennifer nodded. "I think that might be best. I have to take Mitchell in the morning and rehab is not a place I want to take my babies to."

Alvin sighed. "Eleanor said the same thing to me last night. This has been really hard on her."

"I can imagine."

"If you don't mind I'd like to go with you tomorrow just to make sure everything goes well."

"Thank you so much….for everything," said Jennifer, hugging Alvin.

Alvin placed his grandsons in their double-stroller and went back to his house.

**000 later at Alvin and Eleanor's 000**

Eleanor smiled as she sat the plate of tree-shaped cookies on the table. It felt good to know that her family would be back together for the first time in years.

Alvin came up behind her carrying mistletoe in his hand. I wrapped his arms around Eleanor's body and dangled the mistletoe in front of her face.

"Can I get a special Christmas kiss?" he asked eagerly.

Eleanor turned to face him and smiled. She kissed him passionately then said. "Now if you're a real good boy you'll get something extra special tonight."

Alvin smirked and gave Eleanor another kiss.

"Eww," groaned Vivian as she and Stacey entered the dining room where their parents were. "You guys are worse than the kids behind the bleachers at school."

"And exactly how do you know that young lady?" asked Alvin, pulling away from Eleanor.

"Don't look at me like that. I've only heard stories," said Vivian pausing to think. "I'm pretty sure that's where Matthew was conceived."

"Vivian!" hissed Eleanor. "That is not an appropriate subject for a conversation today."

"And Uncle Simon marrying a girl young enough to be his daughter is?" asked Stacey.

"Or Mitchell checking into rehab before he's even old enough to drink legally," added Vivian.

"Please girls," sighed Eleanor. "I know our family isn't perfect and lately we've been proving just how dysfunctional we are, but its Christmas. Even if it's just for this one day, let's try to act like we're not totally crazy."

"Fine," sighed Vivian, crossing her arms over her chest.

Stacey sighed and nodded in agreement.

"That goes for you too, Alvin," said Eleanor turning to face her husband.

Alvin put his hands in front of him in defense. "Don't look at me. I'm not going to say anything."

"It's not what you're going to say that bothers me," said Eleanor, gently taking hold of Alvin's hands. "It's what you'll do when Justin and Maggie get here."

"What? Just because I think my little girl deserves better than that jerk," scoffed Alvin.

"Would you rather him ditch her and your grandchild?" asked Vivian.

"She's right, Dad," said Stacey. "I mean either Justin is there for Maggie or he isn't."

"Yes, well being a part of his kid's life is one thing. Justin didn't have to ask Maggie to marry him," said Alvin.

"And Maggie didn't have to say yes to him," pointed out Eleanor. "She still loves him despite how much he's hurt her."

Alvin smiled weakly and kissed Eleanor again. "I can't argue with that. Especially when I have three women against me."

Stacey and Vivian laughed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Vivian, turning to leave. Vivian opened the door and found Patrick and Alyson waiting. Patrick had an armload of presents.

"How about some help for your favorite brother-in-law?" mumbled Patrick from behind the packages.

Vivian chuckled. "Considering you're my 'only' brother-in-law I'm guessing you mean you."

"Viv-i-an!" groaned Patrick.

"Ok, ok. I got it," said Vivian, taking a few presents off the top of the pile. She smiled. "Did you see my new car?"

"Is that what we hit?" asked Alyson following her husband and sister inside the house.

Vivian gasped and tossed the presents back on top of Patrick. She darted out the open door and into the driveway. She shouted back. "Not funny, Alyson."

Alyson laughed. "Neither was switching my hairspray with shaving cream."

Meanwhile Patrick was beginning to lose his grip on the presents. "Knees buckling. Losing all feeling in arms."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sweetheart," said Alyson, taking a few presents.

Stacey also came over to help. "Which one of these is mine?"

"The one I'm about to drop," said Patrick.

Stacey took a few presents off the top of the pile and placed them by the tree. Patrick and Alyson placed their presents there was well.

Charity, Diane, Hannah, Olivia, Elizabeth, and Samantha all ran to see their older sister and brother-in-law.

"Did you bring us any presents?" asked Olivia.

"Of course they did. You can't have Christmas without presents," said Diane.

"Christmas isn't all about presents," said Patrick. "Didn't your Mom and Dad read you the Christmas story from the Bible this morning?"

"Not yet," said Alvin. "We were waiting on the whole family to get here."

Then there was another knock at the door. It was Dave. The younger kids ran to him in delight.

"Grandpa!"

Dave bent down to hug them. Theodore, Jeanette and Jessica came in behind him.

Charity ran to Jessica. "Come on. I have to show you my new iPhone."

The girls ran off as Theodore, Jeanette and Dave went further into the house.

"So Simon is really coming today?" asked Jeanette.

"That's what he said," replied Alvin. "You know, he is Alyson's future brother-in-law now."

"Our family gets weirder and weirder by the minute," said Theodore.

"Are you going to be ok with Simon being here?" asked Dave.

"Yes," said Alvin quickly. "It's time we all reconcile."

"I couldn't agree more," said Simon walking into the house. Danielle followed behind him. Simon took her by the hand and presented her to Dave. "This is my fiancé, Danielle."

Dave cleared his throat and shook the young girl's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Danielle smiled at her future father-in-law. "It's nice to meet you too."

As Danielle was introduced to the family there was a knock at the door. Stacey went to answer it.

"Hi, Stace," said Brittany.

"Hi Aunt Brittany. Everyone's in the living room," said Stacey, inviting her aunt into the house.

Before Stacey could close the door, Maggie and Justin pulled up. Justin also had his arms full of presents. Stacey wanted to slam the door in Justin's face, but she remembered what her mother had told her.

"Dad, Maggie and Jerk-stin are here," she called out.

"Jerk-stin?" whispered Justin to Maggie as they came inside.

"Give them some time. They're still pretty mad at you for everything. You know how protective my family is of each other," said Maggie.

Justin sighed. Since they were in middle school Mitchell and Justin had been best friends. Even before he and Maggie began dating, the family accepted him as one of their own. Now he was worried that they would hate him.

"We're sorry we're late," said Maggie. She touched her stomach. "I had a little morning sickness."

"Daddy, everyone is here now. Will you read the story?" asked Elizabeth.

Alvin nodded and everyone gathered around him. Eleanor handed him the Bible and Alvin began to read.

"_In those days a decree went out from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be registered. This was the first registration when Quirinius was governor of Syria. And all went to be registered, each to his own town. And Joseph also went up from Galilee, from the town of Nazareth, to Judea, to the city of David, which is called Bethlehem, because he was of the house and lineage of David, to be registered with Mary, his betrothed, who was with child. And while they were there, the time came for her to give birth. And she gave birth to her firstborn son and wrapped him in swaddling clothes and laid him in a manger, because there was no place for them in the inn._

_And in the same region there were shepherds out in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And an angel of the Lord appeared to them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were filled with great fear. _

_And the angel said to them, 'Fear not, for behold, I bring you good news of great joy that will be for all the people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior, who is Christ the Lord. And this will be a sign for you: you will find a baby wrapped in swaddling clothes and lying in a manger.' _

_And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God and saying,_

'_Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace among those with whom he is pleased!'_

_When the angels went away from them into heaven, the shepherds said to one another, 'Let us go over to Bethlehem and see this thing that has happened, which the Lord has made known to us.'_

_And they went with haste and found Mary and Joseph, and the baby lying in a manger. And when they saw it, they made known the saying that had been told them concerning this child. And all who heard it wondered at what the shepherds told them. But Mary treasured up all these things, pondering them in her heart. And the shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all they had heard and seen, as it had been told them."_

Alvin closed the Bible and looked around at his family. Everyone remained silent for a while. The past was the past and nothing would ever change that, but they could finally be a family again. It wouldn't be easy, but together they would make it.

In fact they had already begun to heal.

**000000**

**So there it is. Vivian's car is based on my first car that I got the Christmas I turned sixteen, and the Christmas story is from the English Standard Version of the Holy Bible. I'm a Christian so that is a major part of Christmas for me. **

**Anway…..REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


End file.
